Yurushite Kudasai (Forgive Me)
by Dragonkiller12012
Summary: Drarry! Years ago Harry made a mistake he may never be forgiven for. Please RNR!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! This is a work of fiction! I do however own any OCs that you'll come across.

A/N: This is set in an Alternate Universe where Voldemort does not exist, the Malfoys are royalty, Draco is the Prince of the entire Wizarding World, Lucius is King - but paralyzed from the waist down - leaving Narcissa Malfoy-Black, the queen, as the greater of the two authority figures between them, and Harry is a pureblood.

Lily was an orphan taken in by the Blacks. James and Lily became Aurors and died in battle when Harry was three. He was raised by Sirius for the next twelve years.

Sirius died in his sleep of natural causes shortly thereafter and Harry was taken in by the Weasleys who were already like his second family due to a long established friendship between the Potters and them. Students start attending Hogwarts at the age of ten and graduate at sixteen. The prologue will mention something called Card Magic. It'll be explained in detail later on. I intend to have fun with the subject.

Prologue:

This story begins at Hogwarts September 1st 1992 during the Sorting Ceremony. This is a most gracious day for Hogwarts, its staff, and its students; fore among the new students is someone special. It has taken the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore two years of argument to convince her, but Queen Narcissa has finally agreed to enroll Prince Draco at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco enters the Great Hall at the front of the line of new students looking as regal as those who turn to observe him expect him to.

"What house do you think he'll be in?" People whisper around the hall.

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Hogwarts has had a lot of members from the royal family as alumni, but there hasn't been one sorted into Griffindor or Hufflepuff in hundreds of years. I don't think Prince Draco will be the exception." Miss Hermione Granger of Griffindor House tells her friends without looking away from the book she is reading.

"Um, 'Mione, shouldn't you be paying attention to this? He is royalty." Ginny Weasley says practically gawking at the prince with hearts in her eyes.

"You gold digger. Royals are people just like you and me. I'll be listening and you know it. And that's more than any of you are going to do. Ron can't wait for the welcome feast to start and Fred and George can't wait to set their first prank of the year in motion. Harry is wondering if Professor Snape will let up on us Griffindors this year or not. Neville is worried about whether or not he should seek a tutor in everything except Herbology." Hermione remarks.

"You know, you can be really scary sometimes 'Mione." Harry says, his eyes on the prince who now sits gracefully on the stool in front of the podium with the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat cries, and a chorus of disappointed sounds fills the hall as the prince returns the Sorting Hat to Professor McGonagall.

Everyone watches as the prince bows his head respectfully at the staff and offers apologetic smiles to the students of the houses he was not sorted into on his way to the Slytherin table where he sits down between two known bullies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. These two immediately begin an apparently one-sided conversation with the prince as Draco seems more interested in watching the rest of the Sorting Ceremony.

Over the course of his first year at Hogwarts it becomes apparent to everyone that Prince Draco is nothing but a spoiled rich brat whom's royal status has made him big-headed and egotistical. Draco turns down everyone who offers him friendship. He makes many enemies and rivals.

Among them Harry Potter of the Noble House of Black, the Weasleys, and the Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Hexes and curses are cast everyday or every other day during squabbles between them and Harry and friends are never less frustrated that Draco wins every time despite being outnumbered six to one regularly.

In his second year Draco seems to have had a change of heart. He has made friends out of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass from his own house and surprisingly Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw House. With Luna choosing to remain neutral the rivalry between Slytherin and Griffindor continues. Draco becomes Seeker for Slytherin's Quidditch Team.

In a tremendous upset to Griffindor Slytherin wins the House Cup putting an end to a three year streak the other house tried hard not to lose. Hermione Granger also loses her status as best student of her generation to Draco who has taken not just the standard six classes, but an additional four and achieved seven Outstandings and three Exceptionals in comparison to her eight classes in which she achieved five Outstandings, two Exceptionals, and one Acceptable.

Draco's third year at Hogwarts brings some changes. He calls a truce with Griffindor and befriends Fred and George. Slytherin beats Griffindor at Quidditch this year every time as Draco had the team come over to his home for practices over the summer and with his status they managed to get strategic advice from some exceptional professional players. This time they snatch the Quidditch Cup from Griffindor.

By the end of the year the truce between the houses is called off because of the actions of upperclassman Cormac McLaggen who after secretly seeing Draco for six months revealed to the school that Draco was gay before promptly spreading cruel rumors about Draco, implying that the prince had a quite submissive nature in bed.

A fifteen year old Draco returns to Hogwarts for his fourth year a changed person entirely. He closes himself off from everyone, instead focusing on his studies, and lashing out at Griffindors with more fervor than ever before, reaping his prefect status for all it's worth. Over the Christmas Holidays Ron makes a bet with Harry that he can't have Draco fall in love with him by year's end. Harry works hard and succeeds. As fate would have it he finds himself in love with Draco in return.

During the last month of the school year Ron asks Harry if Draco has ever bottomed during their sexual endeavors and Harry confesses that they've never gone that far before. This leads to a dare. Harry must get Draco to submit to him during sex and dump him afterwards.

Harry does not wish be called a chicken and fears rejection from his friends if he tells them he has fallen in love with Draco. Feeling trapped he reluctantly agrees to the dare. With just two days to spare Harry manages to accomplish the dare.

The next morning Draco enters the Great Hall with a persistent smile on his face and a glow to his skin, both of which disappear after he sees Harry kissing Ginny Weasley. The Griffindors all laugh at Draco as Ron explains ("Harry never loved you, your heart was just a pawn in a bet I made with him. You're kind of sluggish today which tells me he accomplished the dare I gave him roughly a month ago and actually got to fuck your royal ass.") and Draco says and does nothing to end the laughter at the Griffindor table that fills his ears painfully from how loud it becomes.

He merely goes to the Slytherin table and fills a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and baby hashbrowns which he begins to eat as if nothing at all has happened. Draco takes his finals and sticks to treading the library and his room, drowning ever so slowly in a sea of sorrow.

With thirty six hours having passed since he allowed Harry to take him Draco visits the Hospital Wing to make sure of something he can already feel within him. After some testing Draco does not know if he should be happy or not, but he has his answer nonetheless. He wants to tell Harry, but every time he sees him he can't bring himself to speak.

And so on the last day of the school year Draco has the Headmaster make an unbreakable vow to ensure that what he tells him will remain between them. He then tells the old man that he will not return for his last year at Hogwarts and that though he is pregnant with Harry's children he will never tell him about them.

When asked why Draco replies that Harry's future lies with Ginny Weasley and he will not interfere with their happiness. Dumbledore for once in his life is stumped for words and can only send his student off with an apologetic smile and an encouraging ruffling of hair which the young prince groans in protest about.

Draco gives birth to triplets on Sunday March 10th 1996.

The oldest, born ten minutes ahead of the others, is named Scorpius Malfoy. He has Draco's fine white-silver golden-blond hair and fragile looking frame but has Harry's green eyes. The second born is also a boy, one that Draco named Sagittarius Malfoy. His hair is fine like Draco's but black like Harry's. He too has green eyes and shares his brother's fragile looking frame.

The last baby is a female that Draco named Isabella Malfoy. She was born with Draco's fine white-silver golden-blond hair but with black streaks in it, as though her genes were at war to show both sides of her parentage, green eyes like her brothers, and a porcelain doll's frame. All three have Draco's pale complexion.

A month after the triplets are born Draco decides to move to a mansion in Wizarding New York. He ends up going to a Wizard University and earning himself a Masters in both Potions and Card Magic. He raises his children for the next ten years with the help of house-elves and a team of caretakers consisting of educational tutors, nannies, and healers. In July 2006 Draco receives acceptance letters for the triplets from Hogwarts along with a job offer for him. Dumbledore wants Draco as Hogwarts' first Card Magic professor in decades.

Draco knows the time has come. His children ask about their other father everyday. They at least deserve to see him with their own eyes. He contemplates the letters before sending a reply on August 3rd.

Dumbledore,

I will enroll my children at Hogwarts and take you up on that offer to teach Card Magic. I am not fond of this decision, but I have decided to tell Harry about the triplets. It has been painful to deal with them asking about him and I suppose if our positions were reversed I'd want Harry to tell me someday. Don't expect miracles old man. I still hate him with every fiber of my being.

Draco.

On the other end Harry has earned himself a Masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts - played professional Quidditch for five years - and more recently - took a job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts and divorced Ginny Weasley after a failed marriage that produced two children, both of which Harry gained full custody of by pulling the nobility card.

The first is a boy named Jonathan Potter and the second a girl named Elizabeth Potter. Jonathan who looks just like Harry, is easily capable of passing as his father's childhood clone. Elizabeth is a pretty little thing much like her mother, with red streaked black hair and Harry's green eyes. They are fraternal twins born April 1st 2000, aged six.

Hermione and Ron have a five year old daughter named Rose Weasley who looks just like her mother did at age five, but she has her father's hair color. Hermione teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts and Ron teaches Charms. Ginny is due to give birth to Neville's son sometime during the 2006 Christmas Holidays. Neville has been teaching Herbology at Hogwarts for two years.

Luna Lovegood has become a songstress. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson had a double wedding in July 2005 with Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass. Vincent Crabbe was murdered in Muggle London bleeding out before he could feel most of the pain from the ten gun shots to the chest and two to the back he received.

We will resume our story as it happens, September 1st 2006 on the Hogwarts Express.

A/N: Please let me know your thoughts. I will try hard to make this a good story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Draco sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his daughter next to him and his sons across from him. Their trunks had all been magically shrunk and packed into one very large stainless steel leather cased trunk with intricate silver and gold carvings all over it.

The luggage was now overhead locked up tight with muggle combination locks, sealing and locking spells, a charm that would shock whoever touched the trunk that was not authorized to do so, and special paper talismans the writings of which were done with his blood making them very powerful.

Isabella was leaning her head on her father's left shoulder and watching him beat her brother Scorpius in a game of Wizard's Chess. Sagittarius was reading a book.

After failing to beat his father (again) Scorpius let out a defeated sigh and took out his wand. Twelve inches of Cherry Wood with Essence of Mana and Core of Rainbow Quartz. Mr. Olivander had described the wand as powerful and lucky. He stared at his wand for a few minutes and looked up just in time to notice the nervous habit his father had kick in.

Isabella and Sagittarius never seemed to notice, but Scorpius had realized that whenever their father didn't want to be somewhere or couldn't stand the subject of discussion he would take out his wand and twirl it unconsciously in his hands ambidextrously until he'd found peace again. The little prince locked his eyes onto his father's and sure enough there was a faraway almost irritated look in them.

"Something wrong Father?" He asked, making his brother look up from his book and his sister straighten up and lean against the wall next to her with her knees hugged to her chest, as she stared at her father expectantly.

"As I mentioned on the flight over a few days ago, it is very probable that you will meet your other father today. Mother tells me he is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, so he will likely be my work colleague for some time. However, I have no idea how he will react to seeing me again or the fact that I've hidden you from him all this time. Given our history, I doubt things will go peacefully. I am just hoping he does not punish me through you." Draco said, still twirling his wand.

"What did he do Daddy? What was so horrible that it made you move away from here without telling him about us?" Isabella asked curiously.

"I've told you before, it's irrelevant. If our positions were reversed I'd want him to tell me about you so I will tell him about you. He'll be able to see you whenever he wants so long as it is within reasonable range if he so wishes. That's all. Civil is about as far as I can get with him. Do not get your hopes up. I did not come here to reconcile with him. I came here to watch over you and to teach." Draco replied.

"So what's he like? What's his name?" She threw back after a moment of silence. "Come on Dad, you've got to give us something."

"His name is Harry Potter and he is distantly related to your grandmother and I through the Noble House of Black. He was a Griffindor. Brave, courageous, and impulsive. He would act first and think later and that was precisely why you ended up growing up without him. His actions back then, hm…let's just say my keeping you a secret was not nearly punishment enough for what he'd done." He said, finally ceasing his wand twirling.

"He isn't evil at heart, but his impulsive nature and inability to admit when he's lost or to turn down a challenge can lead him into doing cruel things, very cruel things." He added, after a brief moment of contemplation.

"If he wishes to get to know you, let him and by all means go ahead and get to know him in return. I may hate him something fierce, but hey, meet him – study him – see for yourself. Don't let me influence you." The wand twirling began again.

"Will you really be okay with that?" Sagittarius asked, as Scorpius stared at Draco analytically.

"It's irrelevant. For me it is more painful to listen to you three ask about him every day. That's why we're here. Hogwarts is a good school, but you can get an education anywhere. I just knew when I got your acceptance letters that it was time to stop hiding." Draco answered, reaching out to ruffle the hair of both his sons.

His action earned him groans and huffs of protest and some adamant reminders that his boys weren't five anymore. Draco was about to retort, but the door of the compartment was opened. Draco turned to see who was at the door and just like that came face to face with a person he wished to forget.

And then a second person he wished to forget came into view. Draco got up and began to twirl his wand again, but not out of nervousness. No this time it was anger and all three of his children could tell that much with just one glance.

"Boys, take your sister and go find the restaurant compartment. Don't overdo the sweets, and do take the port-key." At Draco's order the triplets were gone with a snap of Scorpius's fingers.

"So it's true then? You really got pregnant?" Ron asked, not believing what he'd just seen.

"Never studied basic history did you Weasel?" Draco retorted, glaring hard at him, as he sized him up.

Ron was shorter than him now, a complete one eighty from their Hogwarts days. Ron barely reached Draco's elbows. His hair had grown to the point it needed to be pulled back in a ponytail and Ron had braided it in a way reminiscent of a punk or gangster. He was much more better built now sporting arms that were more than ideally muscled and the muscle tank-top he wore was quite tight and outlining an eight-pack.

There was a faded blue jeans jacket tied around his waist and the pants he wore were jeans as well, though they were a midnight color. Draco was slightly surprised to see some dragon-hide boots on Ron's feet, but he quickly realized they must have been a gift. That or Ron had been saving up for them for years.

"For centuries royal wizards have been able to get pregnant. I assumed you lot didn't care if I ended up pregnant or not, but it appears, you just did not know. I could believe that about your sorry lot, all except for her." He said, pointing his wand at Hermione, and contemplating whether he should or should not attack her.

The Muggle-born had gotten quite lovely over the past decade. She now sported glossy waves of curly hair in a high ponytail that ended at her thighs and an ample D-cup bosom. Her arms had some muscle which told Draco she was still as far from being a damsel in distress as a woman could get. She was just slightly shorter than Ron and that was with short-heeled shoes, but when dealing with Hermione height would easily mean nothing. It was her brain you had to look out for.

Hermione was dressed in a business casual way. A tucked in white blouse with the top three buttons undone revealing the black t-shirt beneath it, black thigh shorts and a black skirt with a long slit on the right side, that stopped at her calves where they met her white socks.

"You were always reading. The chances of you not knowing are practically nonexistent." This said, Draco lowered his wand, and sat down before motioning for them to go ahead and do the same.

"You're right, I did know it was possible. I just didn't think you'd be stupid enough not to use protection. Harry certainly wasn't the bright one between you two so I figured you'd make sure there couldn't be any consequences." Hermione said, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Before Harry and I did the deed I was pure. Cormac hated the fact that I wanted to wait a year to move past snogging. Especially with it being his last year. That was why he betrayed me at the end of the year." He informed.

"Huh, and here I thought the rumors were true." Ron said, earning himself painful jab in the side from Hermione.

"Whether they were true or not it still wasn't right of Cormac." She said, face palming, but Draco just waved it off and went on.

"With Harry things were different. I was different. Whether it was love or hate I always felt strongly about Harry. In the time we had been together I had thought I'd gotten to know him, thought that I could trust him. I was wrong. Still I don't regret it, not really anyway. I got three wonderful children out of it. So I suppose I should be thanking Weasel on some level." He explained, but before Hermione or Ron could say anything to that, the door of the compartment was opened once more.

"Is it safe to come back yet?" Isabella asked timidly, while running a hand through her hair nervously.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Boys, you can come out now." Draco said, wandlessly moving his daughter until she was resting on his lap, at which point he promptly wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

Scorpius and Sagittarius came into the compartment and took refuge at Draco's sides. Scorpius left and Sagittarius right. They stared questioningly at Hermione and Ron.

"Not friends?" They chorused.

"Not friends. Though if I'm not mistaken they'll be two of your professors. My guess would be Transfiguration and…Care of Magical Creatures, if not it's most likely Charms." Draco said.

"You're correct. I'm Hermione Granger and I'll be your Transfiguration teacher as Professor McGonagall only teaches sixth and seventh years now. I'm married to this oaf here, but I kept my last name professionally." Hermione said, poking Ron's cheeks as she spoke the last bit.

"It's nice to meet you." She added, offering the triplets a sweet smile.

"Can you tell us about Harry Potter Professor Granger? Father doesn't have a lot of positive things to say." Isabella pressed.

"I think he's a better person to ask." Hermione declared, pointing at Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley and I've been Harry's best mate for a long time. He's a great guy. I'm sure you'll love him." Ron said, looking at each one of the children.

"You have siblings on Harry's end you know. Jonathan and Elizabeth. They're six. Maybe you'll meet them someday." He added uncertainly, and Hermione face palmed while Draco rolled his eyes and sighed mentally.

"The Weaselette's brats I presume?" The royal quipped as though he'd bitten into a poisoned apple.

"Yes. Though Ginny has no authority over them or visitation rights. She's with Neville now." Ron replied, before getting up.

"Let's go 'Mione. We'll be arriving soon. I'm sure there will be time to talk to Malfoy later." He said.

Hermione was more than Happy to oblige. She sighed heavily once they were back in their own compartment. Never in her life was she more certain the shit would hit the fan. Ron just sat there staring out the window for a good long while.

"Honestly, that guy. He's truly something else. Thank me? He should have Crucio'd me. It's what I would've done in his shoes." He said suddenly.

"Ron don't you start berating yourself. You were just a kid." She shot back.

"I was fifteen. I should have matured enough by then to realize how stupid and cruel I was being. I treat him like he's the devil all because I'm jealous that he's so well off. That he's royalty even. He ends up thanking me for it. It's so wrong Mione! So bloody wrong! And the worst thing is, I won't ever be forgiven! Not by him or by Harry!" Ron ranted shakily through sobs.

"You don't need Harry's forgiveness. He could have said no." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around him. "Please Ronald don't do this to yourself. You were late to mature. That's not your fault. None of this would've happened if Harry had just said no, but you know him. He'd never turn down a challenge."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ron just clung to her and repeated that for a long while, and before they knew it the sun had gone down and the train had stopped.

"It looks like it's time for the main event." She said, laughing bitterly.

"What a disaster waiting to happen this is." She drawled hollowly, as he made to get their trunks down from the storage space above.

A/N: How was that? Please let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Fair warning folks. I cannot do Hagrid's speech the way it is in canon so please bear with me.

Chapter 2:

Draco could hear Hagrid calling for the first years the instant he and the triplets had gotten off the train. He returned the luggage to its original size and called for a house elf to take it away. Isabella gave the creature a hug before it took the luggage and disappeared reminding Draco of himself when he was little.

"You should probably stop doing that soon. People will wonder." He said to her, earning himself a sour expression and a pout from her.

"When did you stop?" She countered.

"I didn't. It's not a problem if no-one sees you do it, is it princess?" He rebuttled, guiding her and her brothers through to the front of the rows of first years, where he would entrust them to Hagrid.

"Oh." She said, feeling stumped.

"Wait, isn't it bad to cheat?" Draco chuckled at the question that came out of her mouth seconds later.

"It's not a game angel, so it can't be called cheating. Some things are just better done in private." He explained.

"Hey Dad, who's the giant?" Sagittarius cut in, while Scorpius, who thought giants were cool, stared up at the easily ten foot tall man his brother was inquiring about, in shameless awe.

"I believe I'll let him introduce himself. I need to get to the Great Hall. Do as he says and there should be no reason I won't be seeing you again soon. Enjoy the ride over." Draco said, giving each one of his children a brief hug before heading off to find a carriage to ride over in.

"Hello there, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor here at Hogwarts. Your Daddy didn't like me or my class very much, but he was still one of my best students. Knowing him you three can probably cast a Lumos spell by now so go ahead and do that once I transport you over to one of the boats. Take a lantern though, just in case." The giant spoke to them nicely and slowly so they could register everything he was saying, and the triplets decided then and there that he was OK.

"Professor Hagrid, you wouldn't by any chance know Professor Potter would you?" Scorpius asked.

"Curious about your other father eh?" He remarked, gaining fervent nods in return.

"Well, yeah, I know Harry. Talented one he was, but I'd say he's never tapped even half of his potential. Harry was never fond of studying. He's got a good heart and a brain he could stand to use more often. I wouldn't worry if I were you. He'll want to get to know you because the moment he learns you exist he'll love you more than you'll be able to stand. Prepare yourselves for a lot of coddling." Hagrid said, smiling fondly, though whether over the kids or Harry was unclear.

Soon the triplets were on a boat with three other children and on their way across the water to the school. When they were close enough they found themselves mesmerized by the castle turned school that was Hogwarts. Isabella had to shake her brothers to snap them out of their trances when the boat reached land.

From there some older students guided them to the main doors of the castle and into the school. They were told to wait in a room for one Professor McGonagall. A clearly elderly yet nicely aged woman came in and was clearly about to say something, but closed her mouth when she caught sight of the triplets.

"You would be Professor Malfoy's children I presume?" She asked, failing to look anywhere, but at them, first in general, and then their eyes.

"And Professor Potter's too ma'am. We have his eyes, is what you wish to say, yes? We've been told by our grandparents before." Scorpius said knowingly.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Griffindor House." She said, addressing all the students, before returning her focus to the triplets.

"I think it would be best if you three were sorted last." That said, she waved her wand at a cabinet against the left wall causing it to turn into a marble bench.

"Please sit there and wait until I come to fetch you. Refrain from touching anything." She ordered, and they obliged.

McGonagall stared at them for a while longer before taking the other students and leaving. Sagittarius took out his wand Eleven inches of Cedar Wood with Unicorn Hair and Core of Adamantite. Mr. Olivander had described his wand as well balanced and easy to handle. He passed the time practicing basic spells whilst his siblings chose to nap. After about an hour Professor McGonagall came back and led them to a small room where two other children were waiting their turn to be sorted.

"When I call your name just enter through that adjoining door there and head for the stool in front of the podium." She explained, nodding towards the door, and was gone before they could confirm they understood.

"I think she's scared of us." Scorpius said.

"I bet she's just worried about what Professor Potter's reaction to us will be." Isabella remarked.

"Yeah, about the only person who didn't seem the least bit worried about us eventually meeting that we've spoken to here so far, was Professor Hagrid. Makes me kind of nervous actually." Sagittarius supplied, as he paced around the small room, hugging himself all the while, since he suddenly felt cold.

"Why would she have to be scared of you or worried about another professor's reaction to you?" The other girl waiting her turn to be sorted asked Isabella.

"You're a Muggle-born aren't you?" Isabella asked, though the question came out more like a statement.

"Yeah, why?" The other girl supplied in return, clearly confused.

"I'm Isabella Malfoy, princess of this here world you've suddenly been introduced to." Isabella said.

"These two here are Scorpius and Sagittarius Malfoy, my brothers. We're triplets." She explained, pointing at each brother as she mentioned them.

"Professor Potter just happens to be our other father." Scorpius informed.

"Yes, it is possible for a man to get pregnant in this world, but only those of the royal family so don't freak out." Sagittarius said to the only person in the room who hadn't said anything since the triplets had come in.

He hadn't missed the look of fear and disgust in the eyes of the boy who was next to the Muggle-born girl and he knew because of that look that the boy was Muggle-born too. His father had told him once that muggles were mostly against couples of the same gender.

"Sorry, it's just a little weird is all." The boy said.

"Yes, perhaps. Just keep in mind that it can't happen to you, and that to the muggles you'll be going back to for the Christmas Holidays and Summer Vacation you're the weird one now." Sagittarius said, irritably.

"Hey! You don't have to put it like that! Leave him alone!" The girl exclaimed, coming to the boy's defense.

"Well it's true isn't it?" He bit back, glaring at both the Muggle-born children.

"So? How'd you like it if I called you three spoiled rich royal brats?" She countered.

"It's not the same thing. What I'm saying is a fact not an opinion. And trust me, I wouldn't care, because you saying it wouldn't make it true, and if you really thought that way we could never be friends, so why would I see a need to waste my time on you?" He argued defensively.

"Grayscale, Clementine!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the room, putting an end to what could have become a nasty fight.

The girl who'd been arguing with Sagittarius did a muggle hand gesture that the triplets were familiar with because of frequent shopping trips in Muggle New York. She gave him the middle finger. This action made the triplets frown and comment about her lack of a good upbringing. She glared hard at them before going into the Great Hall, slamming the door behind her.

On the other side, in the Great Hall, all eyes were on the Muggle-born girl, including those of the staff.

When Draco had reached the Great Hall there were only two seats still available at the staff table. One next to Harry and the other next to Neville. Needless to say Draco chose to sit next to Neville. He had been sitting through an hour and thirteen minutes of students being sorted and his nerves were shot. If his children didn't get called in within the next fifteen minutes Draco was probably going to have to excuse himself.

He had been going through scenario after scenario as to how Harry would react when he got his first glimpse of their children and each scenario was worse than the last. The best he could hope for was for Harry to have the common sense and self control to take him outside before he let his rage loose.

Shaking his head to clear it Draco directed his focus to the dark-skinned big-boned little girl with black hair in a flower bun and brown eyes filled with unshed tears that McGonagall had just called in. Grayscale Clementine was sorted into Hufflepuff House after a seven minute wait.

During this time everyone except Harry had been watching and waiting. Harry had chosen to observe someone else entirely. Dumbledore had told him Draco was coming to teach some subject that hadn't been taught at Hogwarts in decades, but Harry had not really been expecting it to be true.

When Draco didn't come back for his last year at Hogwarts Harry had assumed he'd never see the prince again. He had time to reflect on his actions over the summer of '95 and had wanted nothing more than to apologize to Draco, but he knew it was necessary that he do it in person not through a letter.

Harry had been determined to win Draco's trust and love back, but that had all become impossible when the prince didn't show up for their last year. Harry felt so lost and empty without Draco and eventually tried to fill the void with Ginny, but that had been a terrible thing to do.

He and Ginny had married and had two children that were the product of a very frustrated sexual release, not love, seeing as their relationship had not been a healthy one. They argued almost all the time. Ginny would spend money like crazy and it became apparent she'd married Harry because of his money and noble status.

Harry had just been waiting for her to say it so he could divorce her. One day she had confessed something crazy to him. The dare that had made him lose Draco had been Ginny's idea all along. That had hurt Harry greatly. He thought he knew Ginny, but what he'd learned from her confession showed him her true colors. Ginny was a monster, plain and simple.

Ever since they were little Harry and Ginny were considered perfect for each other and they were encouraged to date and eventually marry someday. When Draco came to Hogwarts Ginny's heart took a stand against that. She had fallen for him at first sight and hated the fact that Draco never noticed her.

She'd learned eventually that Draco was gay thanks to Cormac and resigned herself to a life without Draco of course, but she still wanted a husband with wealth and status, so she decided she would settle for Harry. They were practically family already. It wasn't like she couldn't learn to love him.

After Harry had succeeded in the bet he made with Ron, Ginny knew she would lose Harry just as she had Draco, so she came up with the dare, and passed it on to Ron.

Things couldn't have turned out more perfect for her. Harry was a complete wreck. She comforted him, let him seek solace in her, and everything just fell into place like a puzzle, but in the end their marriage was a failure, because they both still loved the prince they'd been so affected by, and despite what Ginny'd thought, she couldn't love Harry, any more than he could love her.

Now Harry found himself observing the man neither one of them had been able to forget or let go of as they tried moving on. Age had done Draco well. Harry had done a mental estimate earlier when Draco had been walking to the staff table. The prince was easily seven feet tall now, 7'2 if Harry's estimate was actually right.

He still had that fragile looking frame and effeminate overall figure he'd always had. His hair was longer than Harry remembered it, but not by a lot. It now came down to the prince's shoulder blades with some locks neatly cut and framing his face. Draco sat with one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest, wearing all black, his attention focused dead ahead on the girl being sorted.

'Draco must be Adonis reborn.' Was Harry's thought, as Clementine took a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

A dark skinned chubby boy with blue streaked black hair and hazel eyes named Arnold Moskovitz joined her soon enough. Harry saw his old Head of House take a deep breath, exhale, and wipe her apparently suddenly sweaty palms on her robes, before calling out the next name.

"Malfoy, Isabella."

Harry's heart broke. All that time he'd spent sulking and reflecting over the summer of '95 Draco must have been looking for someone new and unless this Isabella was Draco's sister, he'd succeeded.

Jealousy rushed to the surface and Harry focused his attention dead ahead curiously, only to find himself unable to look away from a beautiful little girl. She had Draco's fine white-silver golden-blond hair cascading in straight locks down to her hips. It had black streaks in it and Harry wondered, if Draco would ever in his right mind, let his child do such a thing to their hair.

'No, not in a million years.' He thought, with certainty.

'That means they're real.' He realized, and only became more interested in learning who the mother was.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat cried.

Harry followed Isabella with his eyes as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, and it was once she was seated that he was able to get a look at her eyes seeing as he hadn't been paying attention when she had first came into the Great Hall and was heading for the stool in front of the podium.

Green. Her eyes were emerald green. What were the chances Draco had found a woman with green eyes to replace him with? Harry would have gone off into his own little world and wondered about that, if it had not been for McGonagall calling out for yet another Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Sagittarius."

Draco tensed as his second born son came into the Great Hall. Of all his children Sagittarius bore the closest resemblance to Harry. Black hair, green eyes, hints of Harry's physique that you could see clearly if you observed him long enough. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. It wouldn't be long now before he and Harry were face to face again. Oh how Draco wanted to get up and run.

Sagittarius sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat on his head for ten minutes and by then Harry had noticed all the resemblances between himself and the boy. The noble turned his attention to the royal he loved so much with an expression of complete disbelief. Draco could not have been that cruel. It just wasn't possible.

"Griffindor!" The Hat cried, and Harry got up, and stormed over to the other side of the staff table, ignoring the protests of the others.

He grabbed Draco by the backs of his robes and practically dragged him out of the Great Hall through the closest exit, which just so happened to be the room in which Scorpius was still awaiting his turn for the Sorting Ceremony.

The little prince gasped in surprise when the adults entered the room, and his father was pushed up against the wall near the door by a man who was around 7'5 in height if Scorpius's mental calculation was correct.

Before Harry could start yelling, Draco shoved him away and said adamantly to his first born, "Go, now!" and this was an order the boy was more than happy to follow. Harry waved one hand at each door leading out of the room, locking them manually and magically and rounded on Draco, who he pinned firmly between himself and the wall and glared down at meeting silver eyes for the first time in over a decade.

"Hello sweet prince, do yourself a favor, start explaining." He hissed with barely contained anger.

A/N: Oh look it's a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but that's just such a perfect place to stop I couldn't help it. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and I'll have another one out for you as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Draco stared up at Harry blankly for a moment before his face contorted with anger and his knee connected with Harry's family jewels, and then Draco's fists made hard contact with Harry's face one after the other, but no blood was drawn. Harry doubled over in pain one hand on his face and the other his groin. Draco took out his wand and aimed for the man he hated now as much as he'd once loved him. And Draco had loved him, a lot!

"Crucio!" He exclaimed, and for twelve minutes he heard nothing but Harry's cries and screams of pain.

Draco stood there watching Harry toss and turn and writhe in pain with a small smile on his face and tears flowing down his cheeks. He ended the curse and knelt down to pick up the battered man. Harry trembled in Draco's arms and held onto him with a vice-like grip when Draco made to put him down on a couch against one of the two walls that didn't have a door leading anywhere.

Draco held him a moment longer, but wandlessly forced him off and onto the couch. Harry curled up there keeping his eyes on Draco. Hollow, disbelieving, dulled emerald orbs – stared into hardened, vengeful, broken silver ones.

"Don't look so hurt. If anyone here has a right to look hurt it's me." The prince said, and added with a bitter chuckle. "You all got what you wanted."

"That's not true!" Harry denied passionately. "I loved you Draco! I still love you!"

"I made the mistake of believing you loved me once. I'll not make it again." Draco said, moving to sit on one of the armrests of the couch.

"I came here to teach and watch over my children. You can get to know them. I won't stop you and I won't paint you in a negative light to them, but be aware that this is a kindness. You have no rights, not as far as I'm concerned." He explained, before dispelling the effects on the doors and getting up to leave.

"The boy I ordered out of here is yours too. His name is Scorpius and he is the first born. Honesty is your friend there. Be forewarned, he can hold a grudge very well." He said, having stopped at the door.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Please give me a chance to show you, to awaken the love for me that you know as well as I do still dwells within your soul. Allow me the opportunity to melt your frozen heart again." Harry said, voice sounding closer and closer with each word, and before Draco could open the door and leave, Harry's arms wrapped around his waist tightly and his mouth began to worship Draco's neck.

"Potter, listen to me!" Draco yelled, ripping Harry's arms away from his waist, and turning around to smack the other man to the floor. "You've already lost me!"

"If the only thing you had done back then was use my heart in a bet, I would have been hurt, but I would have forgiven you. The problem lies in what you did after. If you loved me, you wouldn't have taken that dare, you would have proudly told the whole bloody world about us." He admonished.

"I know I fucked up Draco. I know you're right about my choice. I've regretted it like you can't imagine. But don't ever tell me I don't love you. I made the mistake of believing my friends were worth more than you. I feared they'd reject me if I told them I love you. I was an idiot who gave in to peer pressure and family expectations." Harry rebuttled.

"But I did love you then and I still love you now. You'd better prepare for me to persist, because I'd stake my life on an unbreakable vow that I will get you back by year's end. Without you my life isn't worth living." He added strongly.

"Pretty words Harry, so very pretty. You have two children under your custody depending on you and three who've wanted to know you ever since they could talk well enough to ask about you. You're not going anywhere anytime soon. With or without me. Whatever you've been doing to keep yourself going despite "life not being worth living without me" you'd best continue doing it." The prince shot back.

"I hate you Harry Potter. Remember that." Draco concluded sharply, his words stabbing at Harry's heart like an invisible knife, and then he was gone.

Draco made his way back to his seat at the staff table and filled his plate. As he chewed on some well done steak he suddenly realized he didn't know what house Scorpius had ended up in and started looking around.

"Slytherin Draco, just like you." Hogwarts's resident Potions Master said, and it was only now that Draco realized he had been sitting next to his godfather for nearly an hour and a half earlier that evening.

"Hello Severus, I don't suppose the location of your rooms has changed since I last visited in my youth?" The prince supplied, looking at the man he could now tower over rather than the other way around, and offering a small smile.

"Indeed I have not been so lucky, thus you know where to find me. I'll wait up." His godfather said, his usually sneering or scowling lips curving into the tiniest of smiles, one that he allowed Draco to glimpse for only a millisecond before it disappeared with a sip of pumpkin juice.

Back in the room connected to the Great Hall Harry was thinking on what had happened and all Draco had said. He decided he'd persist just as he'd said. Ignoring the remainder of his pain from the Cruciatus Curse he went back into the Great Hall and looked for Draco at the staff table, but the prince was gone. He looked around and saw Draco near the main exit with their children. Swiftly he made his way over.

Three sets of eyes identical to his own looked up at him and he smiled warmly, his fingers twitching with the urge to reach out that was slowly spreading through the entirety of his arms.

"Scorpius, Isabella, Sagittarius – I'm Harry Potter, your other father. If it's alright with Draco and if you'd like to of course, I'd like you to spend the weekend with me." He said, kneeling down and finally reaching out, to put a loose lock of Isabella's hair back behind her ear.

That one little action seemed to be a trigger because Harry found himself being hugged enthusiastically by the triplets seconds later. He hugged them back relishing the feeling of them in his arms and held back the tears he wanted to shed. Draco looked at him for a few seconds, and then crossed his arms over his chest and started walking away.

"I'll be checking in on things every now and again. Good night Potter." The prince drawled with finality, and Harry wished Draco would be checking in constantly, because good graces he wanted that man to be his again.

"Harry," Scorpius called drawing his attention.

"Yes Scorpius?" Harry could tell from the way the boy had said his name that he would not like his question.

"Why didn't you know about us?" The little prince asked, breaking away from him.

A/N: First off I'd like to thank all the reviewers for the feedback. I really appreciate it. This will be the last chapter for today. I hope you enjoy it. Farewell for now.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sagittarius and Isabella broke away from Harry and together with Scorpius, began alternatively tapping their feet expectantly. Harry began to panic.

If he told them the truth they'd most likely end up hating him and want nothing to do with him. If he didn't they might find out the truth from someone else and any progress he made would come to an abrupt stop and he'd never get any further because they wouldn't continue to let him.

'Draco said honesty would be my friend when it came to Scorpius.' Harry recalled.

'But can I trust his words?' He wondered.

"Harry!" The triplets chimed irritably, bursting his thought bubble.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" He exclaimed lightly, finding himself slightly amused by their impatience in spite of everything.

He took a port-key out of his outer robes determined to get it all over with before he lost the nerve. He gave them the instructions to grab on tight and not let go no matter what. Though he was fairly certain they knew very well how port-key travel worked, he couldn't know for sure.

In seconds they were in his rooms. They'd landed in the middle of his common room. The triplets spun around slowly taking the space in.

The ceiling went up twenty feet and was supported by wooden beams and marble columns. Boxed chandeliers suspended twelve feet in the air cast a soft rainbow glow around the room. A wooden viewing deck wrapped all around at the teen feet mark and there were four doors on the second floor, on the wall where a fireplace was located on the first floor. They were purposefully labeled - Powder Room, Washroom, Bedroom, and Office.

Staircases leading to and from the second floor were on the ends of that same wall and ladders that served the same purpose were haphazardly present in split pairs on the remaining three walls. The walls were made of stone and painted an off white, though they were only visible from the ceiling down for two feet or so, and on some level around the fireplace, where they had not been entirely covered up by the shelving and storage units that lined every wall.

These units were already stacked with classic books of both the wizard and muggle variety along with some of the everyday supplies Harry would need for teaching, and some side-reading material and board games that were also of both the wizard and muggle variety. The ones without glass windows were probably full of clothes and shoes. Everything was neatly in place.

In the middle of the first floor, two black leather couches, a matching recliner and a matching chaise lounge, set up in close proximity to the fireplace, with refurbished hardwood floors covered in a beige area rug, and a beautiful wooden coffee table at the center, created a nice area to laze about and relax or socialize.

There were some pictures of children who the triplets guessed were Jonathan and Elizabeth on the mantle above the fireplace and hanging above the fireplace was a beautiful blown-out portrait of Draco in the Astronomy Tower that Harry had drawn back when they were still together.

"You'd better sit down." Harry said, trying and failing, to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"You must really love Father to have that portrait hanging up where no-one can miss it if they stop by." Sagittarius said, noting the fact the portrait was one of the very first things, that would grab someone's attention when they entered, seeing as the main door was straight across from the fireplace.

"Yet you dragged him out of the Great Hall none too kindly during my sorting." He admonished, as he and Scorpius sat down, one on either side of Isabella, on one of the couches.

"And you were hurting him. When you burst into the room connected to the Great Hall, you slammed Dad against the wall like some sack of potatoes. I was scared to leave him alone in there with you, but I know better than to question his orders when he gets that serious. I'd get a mean punishment if I did." The first born cut in.

"As far as I know you have no reason to be angry, as Father wouldn't have kept us a secret from you if he didn't have clause." He said. "So I ask you again, why didn't you know about us?"

"That's complicated." Harry said, now fidgeting nervously in the recliner, unable to make eye contact with any of the children.

"I was a right idiot, made a monumental mistake, and it cost me everything I ever wanted and unknowingly had." He added, sighing heavily in an attempt to calm down.

"It was more than just cheating wasn't it?" Isabella asked.

"Daddy wouldn't dwell on it so long if it was just cheating. We'd probably have a second parent by now if it was just that." She said knowingly.

"It was so much more than that." Harry admitted, his voice shaky as he began to cry.

"I'm so afraid to tell you, because I don't want you to hate me, but you'd have every right to if I did." He said solemnly, wiping at his tear-stained face.

"I'm not so sure." Isabella said, making to get up and go to him, only to be held back by her brothers.

"I for one, might be angry at you for a while, but I'd come around. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to know you. Now that I have the chance, I'm not about to throw it away." She declared.

"Ha! It might take years for you to come around thanks to what I did!" He remarked bitterly, with a hollow laugh laced into his words.

"You're being pathetic Harry." Scorpius said, trudging over to him, and flicking him hard on the forehead.

"Be a man and fess up to your mistakes will you? I have no need for a parent that's a coward." He hissed.

"You'll hate me!" Harry bit back.

"So be it then. You'd only have yourself to blame." The little prince drawled, without any care at all.

"He was a bet, okay?" Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"My friend Ron and I made a bet over the Christmas Holidays the last year Draco was a student here. Back then we hated each other. We were bitter rivals of the worst kind." He explained.

"I foolishly put my nobility on the line. If I failed to get Draco to love me I'd have to sign all my nobility over to Ron. The status and the fortune. I never expected that as I got to know Draco I would like what I found under the surface. I never thought that I could love him, but I did. Still do actually." Harry felt like he was fifteen again as memories of that time came running to the surface of his mind.

"I won the bet, thought it was all smooth sailing from there. Thought we could be happy." He said, laughing brokenly for a moment.

"Yet I digress, the worst was yet to come." He informed, wiping sweaty palms on his pants, and biting his lower lip so hard it bled.

"What was it?" Sagittarius pressed encouragingly, as Scorpius just knelt there before Harry staring him down, almost daring him to look away.

"It's alright to tell us Harry. We may get angry, but we'll forgive you in the end." Isabella said confidently, almost immediately thereafter.

"No you won't. What I did was truly unforgivable." Harry didn't dare break eye contact with Scorpius, for he needed to show the boy he was no coward. "I don't think I can actually tell you either way. I'm not sure if Draco's given you three a certain talk yet, and I don't need to give him any more reasons to hate me."

"We know what sex is! Grandmother made sure of that much. Now quit stalling!" Scorpius rebuttled, not the least bit impressed by the delay tactic.

"I was dared to get Draco to be my submissive in bed and dump him afterwards. I foolishly deemed my friends more important than the love of my life. The morning after I'd accomplished the dare, Draco entered the Great Hall only to witness my final betrayal of his love and trust. I was kissing Ginny Weasley, the woman responsible for the six year old siblings you have." Harry concluded the tale remorsefully.

He was not the least bit surprised when Scorpius pulled a fist and dealt a punch to his stomach. His choice words thereafter hurt so much more than the feeble punch.

"Just what kind of monster are you?" The little prince hissed. "It hadn't even been twenty four hours!"

"Don't you think I know that? Ginny thought I'd already dumped him, but I hadn't. I wanted to talk to Draco and explain myself, but he avoided me, and the few times we did bump into each other after that I kept going speechless when I tried talking to him!" Harry bit back defensively.

"Well, thank you for telling us. I understand now." Scorpius said.

"Understand what?" Harry asked, having forgotten the reason he had told the story in the first place.

"Why you didn't know about us of course." The boy replied simply, sighing as he righted himself and went back to his sister's side.

"Your last betrayal. It gave Father the idea you would be happier not knowing about us. He thought you were happy with Ginny, and he didn't want to get in your way." He informed, and Harry felt new waves of guilt wash over him.

The need to make things right with Draco hit a whole new level. He couldn't believe he hadn't considered the option that Draco had left for his sake not for the sake of hurting him. And ever since then Draco had been thinking he would just be a burden. That their children would just be a burden. That Harry loved Ginny, not him.

"I really should have bloody said something!" Harry cried in frustration, yanking at his hair, wondering how he could fix it all.

"Yes, you should have, but the past is the past." Sagittarius admonished.

"I admit that right now I am not the least bit fond of you, but something in me is still dying to know you. I'm going to pass on staying with you this weekend, but perhaps you should ask again next Friday. I need time to think." He said.

"That's fine." Harry said.

'Though it's not like I have a choice.' He thought sadly.

"I don't hate you Harry. It's easy to see you're not a bad person at heart. I think we all need some time for all this to sink in though, so I'm going to pass on staying here too." Isabella said.

"However, I am not waiting until next week or five years from now. We'll see how tomorrow goes and move on from there." She added.

"Deal?" The princess inquired softly.

Harry looked at Isabella in surprise, his head snapping up so quickly it hurt, but he nodded his agreement cracking a grateful little smile. Isabella answered the smile with a peace sign. The sound of the main door slamming shut suddenly alerted Harry, Sagittarius, and Isabella - to the fact that Scorpius had taken his leave.

A/N: I'm back! Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and thank you all for the feedback once again!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Draco had strewn himself lazily on a comfy black couch in his godfather's common room, his head resting on a white throw pillow, as he listened to the older man drawl on about what he'd missed in the decade he'd been away. Draco gave some input here and there, attempting to make it seem as though he were actually interested in continuing the conversation, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

He kept wondering about whether his children and Harry were getting along or not. He did not have to ponder for long, because his thoughts and the conversation with his godfather were interrupted by an incessant pounding on the main door to his godfather's rooms. Draco got up to find out who was behind such an action somewhat regretfully, instantly missing the comfort of the couch and throw pillow.

He was nearly tackled to the floor by a familiar bundle jumping up, and clamping its legs around his waist and its arms around his neck. Not missing the tear-stained face of his first born, Draco quickly waved a hand at the door to close it, before wrapping his arms around Scorpius and heading back to the couch, all the while inquiring about why the boy was so upset. Scorpius met his eyes briefly and shook his head no, making it clear he would not answer.

"I wish to go home now." He supplied instead, and buried his face in Draco's chest, as his body started shaking due to a new wave of tears.

"Scorpius, little man, you need to tell me what's wrong. Otherwise I can't help." Draco said softly, soothingly scratching the boy's head, while at the same time rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

Scorpius merely continued to cry and mumble about going home, eventually exhausting himself and dozing off. Draco got up and readjusted the boy so he could rock him fully to sleep. He did this for several minutes, just staring worriedly at his first born, while he wracked his brain for an answer as to why said child had been so upset. Suddenly he remembered where Scorpius had most likely come from and his face went blank. Draco saw red. He could feel his blood begin to boil from rage.

"Severus, could you put him to bed for me?" He asked, looking up at his godfather, who had been watching silently.

"You're going to the source aren't you?" The Potions Master asked in return, holding his arms out to accept the bundle that was the sleeping child.

"Unfortunately it's the only way I'm going to get answers." Draco replied, depositing Scorpius into Severus's arms.

"Off you go then." The older man said, nodding his head towards the fireplace.

"I know floo isn't your preferred form of travel, but it is the fastest at the moment. The powder is in the largest vase on the mantle." He informed, and before Draco had managed to register what he'd said he was gone.

Much too angry to travel by floo Draco left his godfather's rooms and stormed his way out of the dungeons and up three flights of stairs to the third floor where Harry's rooms were. Draco was so angry he wandlessly opened the main door and walked briskly into Harry's common room with a lecture on his lips, only to be greeted by a sight he was completely unprepared for.

Harry was standing before one of the ladders leading to and from the second floor nude as the day he was born. Draco got a nice eyeful of him from the back and then Harry turned around and he got an eyeful of him from the front too. The prince stared for what felt like forever, but was really mere seconds, at the deliciously muscular and nicely tanned frame of his former boyfriend, before quickly turning around. He mentally thanked every god he could think of that he had not blushed.

"Make yourself decent Potter. I've a bone to pick with you." He said, pushing whatever thoughts and emotions might have been stirred within him by the sight of a naked Harry, to the farthest recesses of his mind.

Unfortunately for Draco, Harry decided he'd just been given a perfect opportunity to make good on his promise to persist in his efforts to get Draco back. He grabbed the prince by the waist and dragged him kicking and squirming up one of the staircases and into his bedroom.

The two wrestled for control on Harry's double bed yelling at each other a multitude of things that seemed to register as mere gibberish to their targets. Draco eventually found himself struggling under Harry who had pinned his hands above his head with one of his own and was straddling his hips.

Harry smirked down at Draco as he searched Draco's robes for his wand. Draco's eyes followed his hand as it stored the confiscated wand in the nightstand drawer to the right and performed a few wandless locking charms and spells on the drawer to ensure Draco couldn't get to it too quickly if he somehow managed to turn the tables on him.

Harry swooped down to place a kiss on Draco's lips before moving to nibble on his right ear. After casting some wandless partial paralysis charms to weaken Draco, Harry started grinding against the prince, who voiced harsh complaints, that soon became momentary whimpered protests, before turning into barely audible moans, as the defeated prince tried in vain to hide his pleasure, looking everywhere but at the noble dominating him.

A few minutes of one-sided kisses ensued. Harry gave up, sighing heavily in frustration. Draco smirked, but Harry merely moved to suck and nibble upon the prince's neck drawing far more audible moans from him than before.

"Why do you try so hard to hide that you're enjoying this?" He whispered.

Gradually he grinded harder and faster against his beloved. His hands wandered about excitedly; touching, caressing, and fondling, every inch of Draco's flesh they could reach, with the prince still fully clothed. It felt so nice to be able to do so, that Harry dreaded the moment he would have to stop.

"This may come as a shock to you Potter, but this type of pleasure, I've not felt it since I let you inside me. Thus it is only to be expected that I enjoy this. I hate you. I can't forgive you, but neither can I move on. Thanks to you, I've lost the ability to trust." Draco replied through clenched teeth.

His eyes were closed, and his body trembled with sensations he had not experienced in so long they were as painful as they were pleasant. Sounds of pleasure escaped rapidly, despite his best efforts to keep them in.

"Why can't you forgive me?" Harry asked pitifully, planting tender kisses all over Draco's face, as his hands continued to refamiliarize themselves with the prince's body as best they could.

"We could be happy Draco, I know we could." He said, grinding almost desperately against the pliant prince, for he was much too close to the edge.

"I cannot love you, Harry. Looking at you is simply too painful. My body is yours for the taking, as I would never give it to someone else, but my heart is dead. You massacred it. You trapped me within a state of existence where time for me is irreversibly frozen." Draco said, through shaky breaths.

He managed to move his hands and grip the iron bars of the headboard despite Harry's paralyzing magic. Suddenly, his body tensed, and Draco threw his head back before cumming long and hard inside his trousers, without a single sound.

Harry came shortly thereafter with a loud cry of his beloved's name and a declaration of love. At this, Draco's heart ached, because Harry had done the same thing all those years ago, and Draco couldn't help remember the sight that had shattered his heart the morning after. He quickly willed his mind into a blank state and just lay there trying to calm his body down and catching his breath.

Harry snapped his fingers, cancelling all the magic he'd cast on Draco, and lay down next to his beloved, his head propped up on an elbow as he looked down at him. Draco's body was shaking and sweaty, his clothes were soiled thanks to their orgasms and sweat soaked them to the core. Harry's body was sweaty as well, but unlike Draco's it was peacefully still. Harry was completely exhausted.

Sill, he did not want to give in to sleep yet. He wished his prince would open his stubbornly closed eyes and look at him. He reached out and started playing with a lock of his beloved's beautiful hair, and after a few minutes the prince did open his eyes and look at him.

Instantly, Harry wished he hadn't. Hatred, that was all he could see in Draco's beautiful silver eyes, and that hurt more than any spell Draco had at his disposal to use against him. Even the killing curse would be less painful. Harry looked away, but his hand unconsciously ran through Draco's hair.

"I'm sorry." He said earnestly.

"It's irrelevant Potter. I cannot forgive you. I cannot love you. Thus there will never be an us again." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and slapping it away.

He shuffled off of the bed and forced his way through the magical protection on the nightstand drawer with some magic of his own, scourgifying the mess of sweat and cum off his clothes once he'd retrieved his wand. He made his way to the exit of the room, before he remembered why he'd come to Harry's rooms to begin with.

With an animalistic growl he turned around and took aim, before casting the Cruciatus Curse on Harry for the second time since he'd returned to Hogwarts. Harry rolled around on the bed crying and screaming in pain eventually falling off and writhing about on the floor.

Twenty minutes passed before Draco ended the curse and cast a stinging hex that made Harry's skin break out in dozens of angry red bumps. He followed this up with a spell that would make Harry vomit dead cockroaches until sunrise and turned his back on him.

"That was for upsetting Scorpius. I originally came here intent on finding out what you did to make him so upset, but I no longer care. Just make sure you don't do it again or there will be hell to pay." With this said, Draco took his leave.

He barely made it to his rooms before bursting into tears. Collapsing to the floor of his common room, Draco curled up in a fetal position. 'I hate him…but I…do I…still…love him?' Was the thought running through his mind in the few minutes before he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

A/N: First thing's first. I want to thank everyone for their continued support once again. I know I do that every chapter, but I think it's important to do so. Moving on, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When Harry came down to breakfast on Saturday Draco wasn't there and neither were the triplets. This caused Harry to panic. What if Draco had turned in a letter of resignation, taken the triplets and left? Harry really didn't like that thought. He didn't like it at all.

Given that he wasn't fully awake yet he failed to realize he could've just asked his fellow staff or Dumbledore himself and went searching for Draco and the triplets all over Hogwarts. Eventually he realized he didn't know where Draco's rooms were and rushed to the Great Hall to ask Dumbledore who refused to give him the location because he had promised the prince he would not do so.

"Potter, if you must know, Draco's rooms are on the second floor in the west wing." Snape supplied, having grown bored of watching Harry plead with Dumbledore for the information.

"Um...thanks...I think." Harry dribbled out, his facial expression showing his surprise, and then giving way to suspicion. "Why would you help me? Did Draco not make you promise to keep such information a secret as he did Dumbledore?"

"I merely believe it's high time Draco get it together. He came back here, now he needs to face the consequences." The Potions Master remarked.

"Even if one of them is dealing with the likes of you everyday." He added sourly.

Harry chose not to comment on that and set off towards Draco's rooms. It turned out a good portion of the west wing on the second floor was remodeled for Draco. One half of it was for the Head Boy and the Ravenclaw prefects, while the other was for Draco. It was no wonder Harry hadn't found the prince's rooms before, they were located in an area where professors weren't usually stationed.

He knocked on the large wooden door to the rooms a few times and waited purely out of courtesy. If no-one answered in the next ten minutes he'd just barge in. Six minutes passed before he heard footsteps approaching and soon enough the door was opened.

Draco stood in front of him in a hairnet, a baggy white shirt with sleeves that stopped before his elbows, black skin tight jeans, a light blue apron, and socks that matched his jeans. A bowl with a chocolate brown batter inside it was in his right hand with a self stirring spatula inside it.

Before either of them could say anything a blur of pink, blue, and black, on white sneakers slipped past Draco and jumped Harry wrapping its arms around his neck and its legs around his waist. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around the being's back and looked down to find Isabella's smiling face looking back at him.

"Hello princess, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Isabella pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek before worming her way out his grip and bounding back to wherever it was she'd come from. Draco smiled as he watched her go and heaved a sigh as she settled on a couch and was quickly distracted by the cartoon on the television screen dead ahead.

Scorpius and Sagittarius were on the floor working on a wizarding puzzle. There was a bowl of popcorn next to the puzzle box. A chuckle escaped the senior prince as Sagittarius accidentally bit into a puzzle piece instead of popcorn.

"That's the third time today." He noted, shaking his head.

"This feels rather strange." Harry said. "Somehow I didn't imagine them to be so normal."

"I try not to put the same pressures on them that my parents put on me. Your childhood only lasts so long, it should be well enjoyed." Draco explained.

"You can come in if you like. There's something I need to give you anyway." He added, before walking away to a fair sized open kitchen where Harry assumed he'd probably been before Harry came by.

Harry didn't know how to approach the triplets so he walked over to the bar and sat down in one of the chairs there. Draco ignored him which was fine with Harry who just sat there and enjoyed watching Draco cook. The prince's movements were fluid and clearly well practiced. Harry felt like he was observing a beautiful dancer rather than someone cooking.

He got so absorbed in watching Draco that he didn't notice the folder placed in front of him, until a silver tray with a plate stacked with chocolate chip pancakes, one with scrambled eggs - diced sausage links - and crispy bacon strips, a third with buttered toast with strawberry jam, and two glasses - one with pumpkin juice - the other with milk, on it, was placed next to it. A cup of maple syrup and a full array of eating utensils were placed in some free spaces on the tray.

"Draco, you're being unreasonably nice after what transpired last night." He pointed out with confusion, staring at the prince. "Are you okay?"

"It didn't mean anything Potter, and I'm perfectly fine." Draco remarked.

"It just doesn't take too many brain cells knowing what you're like, to figure out you completely freaked when you realized the triplets and I hadn't gone to the Great Hall for breakfast and forgot to grab something for yourself when you rushed off to find us." He said, then sighed.

"Who gave you this location anyway? The only ones who knew were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and my godfather and they all promised not to tell anyone." He quipped.

"It was Snape actually. He said he thinks its high time you get it together and face the consequences of coming back here. Dumbledore wouldn't say and it never crossed my mind to ask McGonagall." The noble replied.

Draco shook his head making a mental note to have a talk with his godfather later, and put a tray of unbaked cookies in one of the two ovens the kitchen boasted, before sending three trays that were much like Harry's over to the iron coffee table in the living area of his common room, then set about preparing one for himself.

However, rather than joining Harry, he sat down for his meal in one of the chairs on the empty side of the kitchen island. With a disappointed sigh, Harry dug into his own meal. The delicious taste instantly dispelled some of said disappointment.

As he ate, Harry wondered bitterly if he would have eventually been having Draco's cooking every day, had he not been a fool all those years ago.

"So last night, meant nothing to you?" He inquired, almost inaudibly after he'd finished it.

"At first I was shocked you'd done something like that. Then I admitted to myself that regardless of how it started I enjoyed it in the end. That doesn't make it right Harry. In the end you still made me feel violated and filthy. This morning I burned the clothes I was wearing at that time and I was in the bath for so long my skin was pruning." An unknown amount of minutes passed before Draco finally answered, and Harry felt like bashing his head against the marble top of the bar.

"I-Is there, is there a restraining order inside this folder?" He asked, voice wracked with sobs. "Or a warrant for my arrest perhaps?"

"There should be, but no. Your actions, however much they hurt me, also helped me. I'm not sure what it was, but something about what you did reminded me that it's okay to be human. I don't feel quite so trapped anymore. Not that I want to be around you any more than I did before last night, but you freed me. For that I am letting your actions slide." Draco said, and moved to gather Harry's tray after putting his own in the sink.

"You're still on thin ice. Remember that." He warned, as he took the tray.

"I know, and I will." Harry said. "I am truly sorry for how I made you feel Draco, but I'm not giving up on getting you back. I'll just re-evaluate my approach and try to use my brain more before I make a move."

"You should worry about connecting with them for now. I really need a break from you Harry and if you push too hard things are going to get even uglier than they did last night." Draco said, nodding towards the triplets.

"Does that mean you'll give me a chance?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I reserve the right to withdraw that chance at the first sign of poor conduct. I'm a person Potter, not a prize." Draco replied.

"Now off with you. I believe you have a first born to patch things up with." He added with a dismissive tone and hand gesture.

Harry was much too happy to oblige. He went over to the living area and sent the now empty breakfast trays of the triplets off towards Draco with a wave of his hand, before offering to help Scorpius and Sagittarius with their puzzle. Scorpius surprisingly had no objections and Isabella turned off the television opting to join in the effort to complete the puzzle.

A while later it finally struck Harry that muggle appliances were all over Draco's rooms and functioning when they should have been fried by the magic of the castle. He had to ask, "How is all the muggle stuff you've got here still functioning?"

"Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy, nothing is impossible for me." Came the senior prince's reply seconds later, in an as-if tone.

Laughter from all of them filled the space mere milliseconds after those words left Draco's mouth.

A/N: Ah this is late. I was supposed to have this ready by New Year's but I got distracted. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know your thoughts and Happy New Year! Best wishes to everyone.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Harry was having trouble keeping a smile off his face after the triplets had been sent to their dorms that night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. After he and the triplets had completed not just the initial but three additional puzzles he had once again been able to enjoy Draco's cooking.

The prince had made a delightful lunch while Harry was completing puzzles with the triplets. They had eaten together at a round wooden table with a brilliant chandelier above it. Harry had reveled in sharing a family meal for the first time in a long time, a loneliness he'd been unaware of until then disappearing as suddenly as he'd managed to notice it.

After lunch Draco had retrieved the cookies he'd baked and placed them on a silver platter before sending the platter off towards the coffee table in the living area. He set a task spell to his wand leaving it to take care of the dirty dishes and ran into his office to grab a book. When he came back he sat down next to Scorpius and began reading the book. While Draco read his book Harry was playing a video game with the triplets, a racing one.

Having never played one before Harry needed help from the triplets to get the hang of it. At first he kept coming in last place, losing not just to the triplets, but to the eight AIUs included in the races as well. Eventually he'd gotten the hang of it enough to place in the top five.

The races took an average of three and a half minutes each and they had gotten through thirty two out of fifty courses before Harry felt lost again. He had come in last again during the thirty third race and had done just slightly better during the thirty fourth and thirty fifth races placing tenth and eighth respectively. The courses were getting longer and more complicated as the races progressed, but not quite like this.

The average time it took to complete them shouldn't have dropped to five whole minutes. While the triplets were laughing at his misery and frustration Draco was hiding an amused grin behind his book. He finally couldn't help unleashing a wave of laughter of his own at Harry's misfortune.

"Why is this so hard? Is it me or am I driving in circles?" Harry was completely lost by the time they'd reached course number forty.

Draco gave Harry another moment to revel in after that. He had gotten up and came around the couch to stand behind Harry and reached out over his shoulders to place his hands over Harry's on the game controller. While the gesture was completely innocent Harry couldn't help the butterflies that began to flutter around in his stomach and the way his heart rate sped up at Draco's close proximity to him.

"The key to a lot of these courses is knowledge of the shortcuts and speed boost items scattered about. You can't always rely on the person in front of you to win as they could easily throw you off course, activate a speed boost item to get away from you at a time that would be inconvenient for someone like you – who is virtually lost without a guide, or simply lead you astray on purpose or because they're just as lost as you are." Draco explained, but Harry wasn't listening to a word he said.

Instead Harry focused on the feeling of Draco's hands manipulating his own, maneuvering him in the right direction, out of a maze Harry had gotten himself stuck in, and to speed boost items and shortcuts that helped him, finally, take first place. While the triplets complained that the victory wasn't fair due to Draco's help, Harry just looked up at the senior prince with a grateful grin and thanked him for the help.

"You're welcome. I have to start dinner, but if you'd like I can help with one more course beforehand." Draco said, instantly causing loud protests from the children.

"Oh come on, it's just one more course, and there's no way he'll place higher than you overall at this point in the competition." He offered in an attempt to placate them.

"It's still not fair." Scorpius grumbled, pouting.

"It was fun seeing him so frustrated and miserable Dad, why did you have to ruin it?" Sagittarius added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It can't have been that funny." Harry said, flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh it was. You got so red once I thought you were a chilly pepper." Isabella said, before breaking out in a fit of laughter at the memory, and her brothers joined her shortly.

Harry sighed and set his controller aside no longer wanting to continue the game. Draco noticed this and turned a heated glare on the triplets. They instantly collected themselves and apologized. Within less then five minutes the game had resumed and Harry was receiving verbal help from Draco for course forty-one.

He had redoubled his efforts after Draco went to make dinner, but Draco had been right about the overall placement. Harry had come in sixth.

While waiting for dinner to be ready the triplets had popped a DVD in of their performances as a trio at various dance competitions over the years since they were four and Harry watched with interest feeling prouder of them with each performance that went by. Their technique and ability to emote had grown more impressive as the performances moved along.

He learned during dinner that they had been competing on a weekly basis individually since they were three and as a trio on a monthly basis since they were four, and that Draco had intended to pull them from dance entirely after their Hogwarts letters came, but decided to let them compete on a monthly basis instead.

Additionally Draco had never had them compete in the Wizarding World as a precaution. The triplets were quite famous for their dancing in the Muggle World and Draco didn't want Harry catching word of their existence.

The revelation of just how far Draco was willing to go to keep Harry from learning about the triplets had been like a stab to the heart, but he reminded himself that in the end he had been privy to the knowledge and given a chance to not only build a relationship with them, but possibly recover what he'd had with Draco as well, and that had lessened the pain. It disappeared entirely as he ate his dessert – a slice of treacle tart with a side of vanilla ice cream.

He interpreted the fact that Draco remembered his favorite dessert after so many years as a sign that his chances at happiness with the prince were quite high. Another sign to him was the fact that Draco hadn't told him to leave after the children had been sent back to their dorms.

Harry admired Draco's every move as he cleaned up fighting off the smile that kept working its way onto his face as he recalled the day.

Suddenly the folder he and Draco both seemed to forget about caught his attention. After some debate about asking Draco what was inside or simply opening it and finding out he finally flipped it open only to find a list of names on one side and resumes complete with photos on the other.

Harry pulled out the list of names, skimmed through it, and realized all the names were male. He picked up one of the resumes and read through it. It was no work resume that was for sure. He noticed that the man it belonged to was quite handsome if his picture was anything to go by. He looked through a few more resumes and photos before it finally clicked, but he had to make sure.

"Draco, these aren't work resumes and these men are all within the twenty-five to thirty-five age range and admittedly quite handsome if their pictures are anything to go by. They're either of noble blood, wealthy by birth or accomplishment, or have a plethora of talents and respectable hobbies. Are you hunting for a husband or something?"

"And if I am?" Draco didn't even look at him as he rebuttled.

"Is everything you've said about your love life since you came back a lie then? Do you already have someone? If so why give me a chance? Why toy with me?" Harry bit back angrily.

"Hurts doesn't it? The thought of your heart being used?" Draco threw back calmly.

"Are you out for revenge then?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling breathless.

"If I was, what would you do?" Draco asked coldly in return.

"Would you kidnap me and never let me leave your clutches? Would you kill me? Would you simply let me go?" He spewed icily.

"I'd kill every man you considered so you would have to see me and only me. Then I would spend all my time working to make you love me again. I'm not willing to lose you Draco, not again!" Harry replied strongly.

Draco suddenly burst into laughter and Harry glared at him as best he could, feeling sick. He wondered if his efforts were all just a joke to Draco. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked away. Weakly he tore at the pages in the folder wanting them to be the lie, not his chance. As he was too lost in his crying and misery he never noticed Draco collecting himself and approaching him.

The next time his brain registered anything it was that he was on the couch in the living area with his head on Draco's chest, his hands weakly clutching the prince's shirt and apron. He could feel Draco's fingers running through his hair and rubbing his back soothingly. He could hear him saying something, but his ears seemed to keep picking it up as gibberish. Harry willed himself to focus.

"Say again?" He whispered, lifting his head and locking gazes with Draco.

"I got that list, those documents, and those photos from my mother Harry. Each year she sends me a new folder with a list of men she thinks would make a good husband for me and accompanying documents of information about them and the best photo of them she can find. I wanted you to see in order to study your reaction, not because I'm necessarily considering one of them." Draco explained.

"So you're not just planning on declaring you've found a husband when I think I've gotten you back and ripping my so called chance right from under me?" Harry asked, so nervously he was visibly shaking.

"No Harry. As much as it would comfort her to know I had someone at my side to help me rule, I am prepared to rule alone. It's you or no-one." Draco replied.

"Good, because I'll do everything I can to make sure it's me." Harry said, moving his hands to Draco's back and down to his waist where he undid the bow keeping the apron fastened there.

He reached up to undo the one keeping the thing fastened around Draco's neck as well, and then quickly tore it away from his beloved's frame and tossed it aside.

"Everything." He repeated, seriously, before connecting his lips with the royal's.

They stayed like that for a while, lip-locked, not kissing, and then Draco's arms were hugging Harry's waist tightly, and his tongue was running along the raven's lips giving the okay for him to continue. Harry's tongue came out and began to play with Draco's and before either of them could truly register it they were hungrily exploring each other's mouths and giving way to desires long suppressed and comatose.

Their clothes seemed to be disappearing, but just before Harry could get Draco's boxers off the prince held him at arms length and told him to leave. Harry wanted to protest, but remembered what had happened the last time he'd forced himself on Draco so he gathered up his things and left. He knew he'd need to be patient with the royal and as hard as it was, he'd do it.

Draco went to his bedroom and curled up in his bed. His head was spinning with enough thoughts to give him a headache. He wanted to trust Harry again, but something was still holding him back. He could only hope that whatever that something was it would go away soon.

A/N: Another chapter down. -sigh- Now I have to go study for some exams. Leave your thoughts in a review and I'll see you next update.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Harry entered the Great Hall Sunday morning only to find Draco accepting a bouquet of mixed roses from a man Harry did not recognize. He could feel anger well up within him as he approached. He examined the man from behind Draco who presumably didn't notice Harry come to a stop behind him.

Harry had to admit the man was handsome. Seven feet of fairly muscular well toned caramel sex appeal with dark blue eyes and spiky red streaked brown hair. He wore a dark blue tunic, matching silk pants, pitch black robes, and non-heeled black leather boots.

"Thanks Twister, but you didn't have to get me anything." Draco said, tracing a rose petal with an index finger and staring at the bouquet with a pleased look.

"They're lovely." He declared, and called for a house elf to whom he handed off the roses after providing instructions on what to do with them.

"Perhaps, but you surpass them easily." Twister remarked bringing Draco's right hand to his lips for a kiss which caused Harry to loudly clear his throat alerting both the other men to his presence.

"Good morning Draco." He bit out as calmly and evenly as he could manage, which wasn't all that much really.

"Care to introduce your friend?" He inquired with a hint of spite.

"Very well." Draco said, ignoring Harry's obvious discomfort.

"Harry Potter this is Twister Hamilton. We met while I was pursuing my Masters in Potions. Twister here is a pureblood who'll be teaching Wandless and Nonverbal Magic here this year." He explained.

"Interesting." Harry said flatly, holding out a hand for Twister to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. I find your heritage most intriguing what with the blood adoption of your mother by the Blacks." Was Twister's remark as he shook Harry's hand.

"And just why is that?" Harry asked, glaring down at him.

"It's nothing. I simply wonder whether you would have caught our dear prince's eye had you been born the half blood you were supposed to be." Twister replied nonchalantly.

"You say that as though blood status is particularly important to me Twister." Draco cut in before a fight could break out.

"Isn't it?" Twister inquired seriously.

"No. It doesn't matter how pure your blood is if your heart doesn't match." Draco replied, and casually walked away.

"Why would you feel the need to give him flowers?" Harry asked. "It's a tad inappropriate isn't it?"

"Regrettably I had forgotten our dear prince's birthday so I coupled my courting gift with a late birthday present. Elegant, not overbearing, well thought out, and lasting. Those are the rules. I chose those particular roses because they're among Draco's favorites and I cast an enchantment on them that will keep them alive even after I've died." Twister explained.

"You should call it quits Hamilton. You are no good for him. Anyone with eyes that cares to take a real look will see that." Harry said, and quickly claimed the free seat next to Draco at the staff table before Twister or anyone else could.

He chose to ignore the fact Twister sat down next to him and looked around at the student tables for the triplets only to find they weren't there.

"Hey Draco, where are Isabella and her brothers?" He asked.

"They're outside by the Black Lake practicing their dances for this month's competition. They'll be in for lunch." Draco replied.

"Oh." Harry said.

He had every intention to ask Draco to come with him to watch the triplets practice, but before he could yet another male came bounding over and took Draco's attention from him. He cringed mentally as Draco exchanged cheeky kisses with the man.

Like Twister Hamilton the man was handsome. He had long black hair with blue streaks tied back elegantly with a silver butterfly shaped hair accessory and pale blue eyes. His form of dress was much more casual than Twister's consisting of a white tank top and button-up shirt of the same color, a dark blue tie with green stripes, and dark blue designer jeans. He wore black platform boots that made him just a forehead shorter than Draco.

Harry watched him come around to the other side of the staff table and share a brief embrace with Draco as well as a short conversation before moving to sit next to Twister.

"Another friend of yours Draco?" Harry inquired, as he finally got around to filling his plate.

"Indeed. He's a half-blood named Blake Jacob Astor. He'll be teaching Ancient Studies this year." Draco replied.

"Would you come watch the triplets' practice their dances with me?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Marvelous idea Harry, we should go together. I'd love to see what Isabella and the boys are working on this time." Blake cut in before Draco could reply.

Harry didn't want to say something rude so he just shrugged. The look he gave Draco said it all though. He really wanted no outsiders present.

"Blake why don't you get settled in and meet up with me later? We can make a night out of catching up. Dinner, movies, video games, I'll even break out my karaoke machine." The prince took pity on him and made to grant his desire, but in doing so he made Harry upset on an entirely different level.

"As long as you make all my favorites and let me pick the movies my friend, I'll gladly take you up on that." Blake said, pulling a pouty face.

"Yes, yes, your wish is my command Blake." Draco remarked nonchalantly.

"Come Harry." He ordered, grabbing the raven's hand and practically dragging him out of the Great Hall and into the small room connected to it.

"What was all that about?" He asked, after casting some silencing charms on the room.

"It's one of them isn't it? Your chosen husband I mean." Harry bit back.

Draco sighed heavily. "Twister has been making advances on me since we met. I have no interest in him beyond friendship Harry. I'm merely polite about his courting attempts. Blake is engaged and one hundred percent straight. We don't see each other often so we make the best of it when we do." He informed.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Harry said with a hiss.

"If you insist on being a jealous brat Harry, then this...things between us aren't going to work out. You need to trust me, so that I may once again trust you." Draco admonished.

"Trust you for what? So you can run off with another one of my children without telling me at the first sign of our relationship ending?" Harry yelled, bringing a hand to his mouth as his eyes widened in disbelief the moment the words left him.

Draco said nothing, he merely punched Harry's face in and left the room with a loud slam of the second door to the room that reverberated throughout the castle.

A/N: Oh boy. Harry's really done it now hasn't he? I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I will try to be quicker with the next one. If you're still reading and enjoying this then please RNR. It'll be greatly appreciated as always.


End file.
